DEATH NOTE Fake Eye
by KEVINARTAMEDIKA
Summary: cerita nya bisa dibilang penyambungan dari death note aslinya , ya ditambah imajinasi dan logika yang mungkin tidak masuk diakal , saya akan mecoba membuat nya menarik , by the way saya sudah posting prolouge nya , silahkan dilihat di all stories saya seperti biasa saya akan meminta komentarnya


DEATH NOTE 'FAKE EYE' FAN MADE

DISCLAIMER : death note bukan punya saya , tapi mark evans dan Mei hizuki punya saya ( fans made )

**CHAPTER 1 "TATAPAN KOSONG "**

Hmmm seperti biasa, aku hanya berdiri di sisi ini , sisi kesukaan ku Di sini aku bisa mengekspresikan semuanya sebebas yang ku mau , meskipun tidak sesunyi yang aku harapkan 'namun sudah bisa membuat ku tenang . Setidaknya mereka semua memberi ku privasi untuk sendiri emm bukannya aku tidak ingin bersosialisasi namu aku lebih suka sendiri dan membuat fantasy pada pikiran ku haha sungguh bodoh pikirku , mana ada seorang pria SmA masih memainkan fantasy dalam pikirnya ' terlebih fantasy Menjadi pahlawan di setiap sesi imajinasi dan membuat diriku menjadi pemeran utama .

Ya terkadang aku meniru karakter anime populer dan bahkan aku mengingat setiap gerakannya Dan menirunya disaat sedang sendiri , emm sungguh menyenangkan berimajinasi dan membuat dunia sendiri , namun aku sungguh tertarik dengan Detektif 'pikirku mereka hebat seperti kebanyakan anime yang ku tonton contohnya "conan" Cerita nya sungguh menarik dan membuatku kagum di setiqp chapter nya . Bahkan aku rela menunggu untunk membeli manga nya .

YA sekian tentang kisah ku, nama ku Mark lebih tepatnya Mark Evans sekolah di SmA timur di Kyoto, meskipun 2 tahun telah berlalu mengenai tragedi "KIRA" Yang membunuh penjahat secara kejam tanpa pandang bulu (membuat ku sedikit takut jika aku membunuh seseorang pada masa itu )

Namun dalam berita "KIRA" sudah tertangkap dan sudah Ter eksekusi di tempat  
Ya ada banyak detektif yang terlibat dalam kasus itu termasuk "L"

ya "L" Aku sangat mengaguminya dia detektif terhebat yang pernah ada haha meskipun cara duduk nya sangat konyol untuk orang seusianya dan akhirnya dia harus mati ditangan "kira" sungguh tidak adil menurutku 'orang yang hampir memojokkannya terbunuh oleh berengsek itu. Namun aku sangat penasaran siapa Kira itu, bagaimana cara dia membunuh, apa yang dia gunakan, Apakah dia sangat cerdas untuk membunuh orang yang memecahkan lebih dari 1300 kasus internasional yang sulit, apakah dia cerdas, apakah dia sangat menakutkan , tapi cara "L" mati sangat tidak wajar pikirku , orang sehebat dia mati dengan serangan jantung dan jatuh di lantai dengan meninggalkan cara duduknya yang konyol .

Meskipun sekarang "L" yang baru sudah ada, ya tidak Mustaahil juga ' bocah MTK itu mengambil posisinya dengan cara memojokkan "Kira" dengan bantuan "Mello" dan berhasil lah mereka menghukum tukang jagal itu

Namun kenapa Mello harus mati dan Near  
tetap hidup, apakah ini keputusan Mello atau Mello diperalat oleh Near, well aku tak tahu tentang itu ' namun seingatku hubungan mereka berdua tidaklah akur , ya mengingat Near 1 terbaik dan Mello 2  
terbaik haha sungguh lucu melihat mereka bersaing namun Near sama sekali tidak menganggap persaingan itu sebaliknya Mello malah lebih serius

Ya pasti kalian bertanya tanya otaku penyendiri seperti ku bisa tahu banyak tentang mereka , ya aku Dari Wammy house juga tapi Aku tidak tertarik tinggal disana ' disana meskipun sunyi tapi tidak terdapat kesenangan seperti di kelasku ini .

Sfx : bell kelas  
(Scene : guru masuk )

Anak anak Ibu punya berita untuk kalian , akhir akhir ini banyak pembunuhan dengan cara sadis di luar pemikiran manusia , dan saya harap kalian lebih hati hati , oh ya ibu punya satu murid baru untuk kalian  
"kamu silahkan masuk"

"iya" ( cute face )  
" perkenalkan diri kamu sekarang dan dimana kamu tinggal "  
" em etto Nama saya Mei Hizuki , aku tinggal di dekat sini , tepatnya di apartemen disana 'salam kenal [menundukan kepala ] "

( KAAWWWAAAIIII **satu kelas berteriak** )

"kamu silahkan duduk disana , disamping Mark "

"emm ya (smile) "  
tak lama yang ada dipikiran ku adalah , wanita ini mengganggu kesendirian ku dan mungkin akan jadi masalah besar bila dia akrab dengan ku 'itu bencana bahkan lebih buruk dari dihajar oleh Mello'

"ehh hai maaf perkenalkan aku Mei 'eto apakah kau tidak masalah aku duduk disamping mu (menatap langsung ) "

'apa apaan wanita ini dia langsung melancarkan kata kata menjijikan itu kepadaku' (dalam pikiran ) apa seharusnya ku jawab saja , tapi bila kujawab jujur apa tidak menyakitinya , atau aku harus mengelak agar menghilangkan kesan buruk pada diriku'

" ya boleh "

"teri kasih"

tatapan ini kenapa seperti itu , manis tapi dingin , apa dia ini seperti ingin membunuhku saja

"hei mark chan , apakah kau bisa membantu ku keliling sekolah sehabis ini (kawai smile ) "

ha apa apan wanita ini , mengajak ku secara langsung seperti ini , apa yang harus kulakukan sial (in mind )

"boleh ya ( kawai smile ) "

" em tidak , aku sibuk sekali , maafkan aku , kau bisa ajak yang lain "

" begitu ya "

wanita itu menatap ku heran , namun aku mengabaikan nya , seingatku aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita sejak tinggal di wammy , tapi apa wanita ini berpikir yang negatif tentangku , ya boleh saja 'aku memang otaku penyendiri , namun setidaknya apakah otaku harus punya pacar ? . Tidaaaakkkkk... hal menjijikan itu harus kujauhkan dari hidupku , tapi setidaknya aku bisa merasakan lembutnya kasih sayang namun aku tidak membutuhkan itu sepertinya '

BAIKLAH PELAJARAN DIMULAI

AKHIRENYA PULANG JUGA aku bisa melanjutkan keseharian ku seperti biasa , ditambah aku harus bertemu wanita macam tadi lebih baik aku tidur di ruang hampa , hmm namun wanita ini sedikit berbeda , apakah aku harus menyamakannya dengan tokoh anime , oh kurasa tidak akan cocok sama sekali dengan nya , by the way novel sherlock holmes ini belum selesai ku baca dan masih banyak buku yang belum kubaca

" Mark hei " 

"ah kau " (menoleh kebelakang)

apa ini tatapan apa ini , sungguh menyeramkan , siapa wanita ini , apa maunya ,

END CHAPTER

BERSAMBUNG KE CHAPTER 2 


End file.
